


paper heart

by sickster (zoruai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, trying my best guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoruai/pseuds/sickster
Summary: jumble of thoughts





	paper heart

your soft hands i caress,

my callouses abound,

two suns finally meeting

infinite; we are.

**Author's Note:**

> well lads that's all i have for u
> 
> pls don't be too mean i just want somewhere to post these bc my notes app isnt enough  
> also!!! this isn't important but i posted this listening to aglow- the rare occasions so if u want a solid bop go listen to that song :))


End file.
